Although JP-A-11-240857, JP-A-2001-131141, JP-A-2001-64258 and JP-A-2001-64268 disclose compounds which are considered analogous to the compound of the present invention, these patent gazettes neither disclose nor suggest the compounds which are represented by the general formula (I) of the present invention.
In the field of crop production such as agriculture, horticulture, etc., great injuries are done by pest insects even today, and development of a novel agrohorticultural insecticide is earnestly awaited, especially considering the appearance of resistant pest insecticides to the existing insecticides. At the same time, the age of agricultural workers becomes higher year by year, which makes it necessary to think out various labor-economizing methods of pesticide application and to create an agrohorticultural insecticide suitable for such new application methods.